Sem flores
by Jane Di
Summary: Uma fic curtinha onde vemos o F4 um ano antes de conhecer Jan Di e perceber que a fama deles não era atoa. Acompanhem!


**SEM FLORES**1

_Sem rosas, orquídeas, lírios ou girassóis._2

Por P. Jane Di3

**NOTA: **Os eventos desse conto acontecem um ano antes do F4 conhecer Jan Di. Eu sempre me pego pensando como era a vida desses garotos quando eles não a conheciam. Não penso que eles eram necessariamente maus, mas tampouco se importavam com nada além de seus próprios umbigos. Ji Hoo vivia seu próprio mundo isolado e apenas uma parte com os garotos do F4, Woo Bin e Ji Yung usavam sua beleza, fama e riqueza para conquistarem garotas e Jun Pyo que satisfazia sua frustração com a vida, através de violência na escola, ou seja, de flores só tinham o nome e a beleza lógico.

**MÚSICA: **Byeolbinnoonmool - Kim Yoo Kyung

Apesar do alto barulho do ambiente, música alta de algum grupo musical que tocava dentro e as vozes indistinguíveis das várias pessoas ali, um burburinho inconfundível se alastrou como pólvora a partir da entrada da casa noturna. "_F4_" se ouvia. Quando os quatros garotos entraram pela entrada principal, várias cabeças se ergueram, os mais próximos se curvavam como se fossem a entrada de príncipes, algumas garotas gritavam, e os pares de seguranças armados não passaram despercebidos. O mais alto deles, com cabelo cacheado tinha um olhar sério e fechado, ele era seguido por outro que tinha um sorriso sedutor e vasculhava o ambiente, depois vinha um outro aparentemente mais relaxado sorria bastante com o último, um garoto de branco que expressava apenas tédio diante de tanta gente. Apesar dos gritos, eles foram direto para a área VIP no 2º piso, onde só pouquíssimos podiam chegar. Todos sabiam quem eles eram, os caras mais ricos da Coréia, e também, os mais bonitos. Aquela boate também só era frequentada pela elite dos jovens de Seul, mas mesmo assim eles ainda se destacavam com facilidade mesmo entre eles.

Dentro da sala reservada, o ambiente era mais tranquilo, o garçom trouxe logo algumas bebidas, e os garotos tinham uma vista completa da boate embaixo. Woo Bin, que tinha sugerido eles virem para cá logo tinha se recostado no vidro e com um olhar animador procurava na pista de dança. "_UAU, caras, essa noite vai ser boa_" falou ele animado. Yi Jung sabia do que se tratava e também olhou para baixo, mas seus padrões eram mais altos do que seu amigo e logo descartou a pista de dança e tentou ver nas outras cabines VIP's se havia algo interessante, ou melhor, alguém interessante. Depois de ver que a cabine ao lado eram de 6 garotas ele ficou animado e chamou o garçom e perguntou de quem se tratavam, _"são jovens da agência de modelo Jovem Senhor_", respondeu o garçom, os dois casanovas se olharam animados e pediram para o garçom chamarem- nas. Mas Woo Bin viu que a alegria recém descoberta não animava os outros dois, Jun Pyo e Ji Hoo. _"Hey Guys! Vamos lá, vocês mesmos disseram que estavam entediados, e agora por quer essa cara?_" Woo Bin falou sempre naquela maneira preocupada pelo bem está dos seus amigos. "_Eu não disse que estava entediado_" falou Ji Hoo enquanto olhava fixamente no seu celular, "_e nem precisa dizer, é só olhar para a sua cara_" Yi Jong respondeu estreitando seus olhos para ele, "_Sabe, devíamos ter viajado, aqui é só muito barulhento"_ Gu Jun Pyo falou naquela maneira rude dele. "_Cara, acabamos de chegar da exposição de Yi Jung na França e você ainda quer viajar?"_ Woo Bin falou incrédulo, "_e além do mais nós temos garotas aqui, belas garotas..."_ ele continuou quando 5 garotas entraram, todas muitas bonitas e glamorosas.

Elas entraram e ocuparam os restante dos espaços nas poltronas acolchoadas, basicamente uma para cada garoto, e nesse caso duas se sentaram ao lado de Yi Jung, no mesmo instante o celular de Ji Hoo toca, e pela expressão dele quando ele sai da sala para atender a chamada todos sabem de quem se trata: Min Seun. A garota que estava com ele parece um pouco decepcionada e faz um beiço de desgosto. Logo eles começaram a conversar animadamente, e quando as meninas descobrem que se tratam do famoso F4, Yi Jung e Woo Bin sabem que elas estão no papo.

Animada pelo avanço das suas amigas, a garota que estava com Jun Pyo também tenta manter alguma conversa, mas ele responde apenas monossilabicamente. Ela então decide ir um pouco mais além e põe sua mão encima da dele e comoça a massagear o polegar ali. A garota era tentadora, bonita, alta, de cabelos lisos e longos, e estava em um belo vestido tomara que caia. Jun Pyo apesar de ser muitas vezes bobo, não era inocente, sabia que essas garotas estavam assim por se tratarem deles, e no seu caso por se tratar do herdeiro da corporação Shinhwa. E apesar dos avanços da garota, que agora estava com uma mão em seu peito, e elogiando sua roupa, não se sentia atraído. Na verdade, ele tinha nojo. Odiava gente que só sabia puxar o seu saco em busca de algo, e parecia que na sua vida, tirando o F4, todos eram assim. E não é que ele não se sentia atraído por mulheres, tinha o seu padrão estabelecido de beleza, se orgulhava de nunca admirar nenhuma mulher comum, e não era como seus amigos, que podiam está com qualquer uma. Ele era bom demais para esse tipo de gente. Além do mais, ele sabia claramente que qualquer tipo de relacionamento que tivesse seria apenas para pura diversão, eles e seus amigos sabiam disso. Jun Pyo tinha vivido na pele a dor da irmã que teve o deslize de se apaixonar por um cara que a família não aprovava. Ele não entendia muito bem o que sua irmã sentia, mas sabia que ela tinha sofrido bastante ao casar com o escolhido pela sua mãe.

Porém, mesmo tendo isso em mente, ele não conseguia simplesmente prosseguir os avanços com a garota ao seu lado, na verdade ela estava começando a chatea-lo, e como já sabia onde isso ia dar, Yi Jung e Woo Bin iam sair com suas garotas e depois de mais algumas horas, quando já estiverem cansados delas vão dispensa-las como um guardanapo usado. E sabia que Ji Hoo ficaria horas conversando com Min Seun por telefone e ia querer fazer nada pelo resto da noite. Então simplesmente levantou, a garota se assustou, mas Jun Pyo não lhe deu atenção, "_estou indo primeiro" _disse para os outros dois, que lhe lançaram apenas alguns olhares e saiu da cabine. A música estourou forte em seus ouvidos e ele seguiu direto para a saída. Lá seus seguranças o esperavam, mas ele dispensou e pegou seu próprio carro. Dirigindo, pensou um pouco no que poderia fazer, já que era apenas o começo da noite, teve uma ideia que por pouco seria esquecida, conectou o celular e esperou pelo primeiro toque para ser atendido, "_sim Gu... Jovem mestre, estou ouvindo_" falou do outro lado a voz de um garoto nervoso, " _hoje pela manhã, eu ordenei que colocassem o cartão vermelho naquele garoto do primeiro ano, o que aconteceu?_" ele perguntou animado pela resposta, do outro lado da linha a voz se animou "_sim Jovem mestre, nós fizemos ele dá 5 voltas em torno da escola sem parar, e como o senhor não estava presente nós fizemos ele se ajoelhar em frente a sua foto e jurar lealdade." _"_apenas isso?"_ Gu Jun Pyo parecia frustrado tudo era muito comum, o garoto se apressou em responder, "_hum, ele também pediu para sair da escola"_, Gu Jun Pyo pensou um pouco, "_menos mal_". Desligou a chamada, não lembrava direito o que garoto tinha feito, apenas que era algo relacionado ao seu corte de cabelo. Mas ele começou a ficar satisfeito, gostava dessa sensação de controle, animado com esse resultado, e mesmo estando chovendo, acelerou o carro já ia para casa jogar um pouco de vídeo game.

O carro em alta velocidade passou por uma poça de água e molhou uma garota que estava prestes a atravessar a rua. "_Jan Di! Você está bem_?" perguntou uma garota assustada que chegou com o seu guarda-chuva, "_Aish, aquele bastardo! Me molhou completamente!_" respondeu a primeira com os olhos estreitos e a roupa pingando alisando-a para ver o tamanho do estrago, "Se eu te pego, eu te mato desgraçado" ela bradou em direção ao carro preto esportivo que já ia longe na avenida, afinal aquela era uma roupa nova e só Deus sabe que não podia se dá o luxo de estragar roupas já que tinha tão poucas. Voltou-se para sua amiga e disse, _"Ga Aul, você tem algo para me emprestar? Estou ensopada por causa daquele carro_", _"claro Jan DI!, está dentro do restaurante, vamos lá e você se troca"_ a outra respondeu enquanto iam com seus guarda-chuvas para dentro de um restaurante de aveias e amaldiçoando caras ricos e que andam de carros sem se importarem com os pobres pedestres.

_**FIM**_

E pensar que a garota ensopada, com a sua roupa "nova" seria dali a alguns anos a mulher mais rica da Coréia. Que faria o cara autoritário, o "pobre menino rico" mudar completamente através de seu amor. Pensar que ela se infiltraria naquele grupo F4, sofreria bastante, mas que por fim lhes ensinaria uma dura lição para vida, a de que nada naquele mundo era feito de flores. Se pensarmos nisso, veremos que o destino é algo engraçado, mas não é algo que se possa brincar...

1 Fanfic da serie sul coreana **"Boys Before Flower" ** de 2009, baseada no manga japonês "Hana Yori Dango", estrelando Lee Min Ho como Gu Jun Pyo, Kim Hyun Jong como Yoon Ji Hoo, Kim Bum como Soo Yi Jung e como Song Woo Bin.

2 Uma alusão que faço: A rosa seria Jun Pyo, que é bela, mas não deixa de expor seus espinhos a que quer que seja; Orquídeas representa YI Jung, muito tentadora pela sua beleza, mas venenosa se não tomar cuidado; Lírios, seria Ji Hoo, que representa o amor profundo, mas que é preciso não atentar apenas para a beleza delicada do flor, e sim seu significado; por fim o girassol, tão resplandecente como Woo Bin, que enquanto está no sol brilha e encanta, mas quando sua fonte de calor se vai, descobrimos um seu lado não tão bonito.

3 P. S. Paula, escritora em formação; estudante de direito; serva de Cristo.


End file.
